<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words of Affirmation by Azathothh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031230">Words of Affirmation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh'>Azathothh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Matrix (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, THIS IS SO SHORT SORRY, i love me some norpheus, morpheus loves neo x200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo and Morpheus have a heart to heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Anderson | Neo/Morpheus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words of Affirmation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neo looked at the mysterious man in front of him, his eyes scanning the man's outfit and overall look. <br/>"So, what's the choice? Will you stay, or come with me?" The man asked, holding a hand out. <br/>Neo paused, then placed his own, shaking hand on the man's steady one. <br/>"Show me." He said, nervous.<br/>Morpheus pulled him close, one hand on Neo's lower back. The sudden closeness made him burst out into a blush, and he looked up at the man in surprise.<br/>"Neo, I have spent my entire life looking for you." He started to speak. "And you will be exposed to a world you didn't know existed, so listen to me." Morpheus pulled him closer, staring him down with intense eyes. <br/>Neo's breath hitched.<br/>"You are the one, the one who can save us," Morpheus said, scanning Neo's face. "And I have spent so, so long to find you." <br/>Neo placed a hand on the side of Morpheus's face, and to his surprise, Morpheus leaned into the touch. <br/>"I'm just...a normal guy Morpheus." He stammered.<br/>"You and I both know that is false, Neo." Morpheus said gently, a soft smile on his face.<br/>Neo paused for a moment, taking the whole situation in. He had never met anyone who could understand him so well, who actively LOOKED to get to know him on such a deep, personal level. <br/>And now, Morpheus was holding him in his arms, telling him that he wasn't just another office worker or just another face in the crowd. Morpheus was telling him that he was someone and that he believed in him.<br/>It was all the man could truly ask for.<br/>Neo gently stroked Morpheus's cheek with his thumb, allowing his shoulders to drop and his body to relax. He was safe, right there, and now. <br/>"You know..." Neo said. "I never used to like the idea of fate, like when I first talked to you about it. I didn't like the idea of not being able to control a part of my life." <br/>Morpheus nodded, listening, his hand pressed flat against Neo's lower back.<br/>"But if fate brought us together...well, I think that I wouldn't be so scared of it." <br/>Morpheus smiled and pressed a kiss to Neo's palm.<br/>"You're a sap." He said, smiling. <br/>Neo laughed, leaning in to kiss Morpheus. <br/>"Yeah yeah, I know I am." He said, pulling away to smile at the man he loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>